scp_containment_breachfandomcom_uk-20200213-history
МІГ Епсілон-11
Мобильная оперативная группа Эпсилон-11 («Девятихвостая Лиса», англ. Nine-Tailed Fox) — единственная МОГ, которая встречается в игре. Один из бойцов данной опергруппы — капрал Сэндерс — является главным героем аддона SCP - Nine Tailed Fox Mod, а также упоминается в одной из концовок. Описание Тактичний загін, розгортається в рідкісних випадках сценаріїв кінця світу по класу XK або CK, найбільш часто трапляються при порушеннях умов змістів в масштабах цілої Зони і подальшою втратою кількох об'єктів класу Евклід і Кетер. Найбільш примітно, що Епсілон-11 складається з невеликого числа фахівців, що і дало їм псевдонім. Проте, кожен з дев'яти чоловік загону є ветераном в своїй області діяльності і вкрай поважаємо серед безлічі МІГ. Раніше (згідно з даними з Фонду), брали участь у відновленні умов утримання наступних об'єктів: * SCP-2139 * SCP-2479 * SCP-3030 Завдання групи при прибуття на порушення умов утримання включають, але не обмежуються: *Поділ на рівні підгрупи і систематичне прочісування всього комплексу для упіймання втікачів SCP і збереження результатів і компонентів особливо важливих досліджень. *Відновлення деяких особливо важливих точок в комплексі, таких як вийшли з ладу генератори енергії, радіозв'язок на далекі дистанції і збереження центральних дослідних серверів. *Захоплення передбачуваних винуватців для допиту. До них відносяться ті, що вижили дослідники, адміністратори або персонал класу D. Додаток: Через можливих загроз безпеки клас D усувається. Роль в грі после Досягнення гравцем Зони 3, МІГ входить в комплекс через Вихід B і рухається по Зоні. Зустрівши гравця, вони будуть переслідувати його і відкриють по ньому вогонь. Якщо гравець зможе сховатися, то через деякий час вони повернуться до прочісування Зони. З версії 1.3 МІГ може дізнатися місце розташування протагоніста, якщо він потрапить в поле зору камери. Якщо гравець зробив протокол повернення RP-106-N і вийшов через Вихід A, він не буде убитий, але захоплений оператівнікамі.Встретів SCP-106 або SCP-049, група почне йти від них. Зіткнувшись з SCP-173, оперативники будуть підтримувати зоровий контакт з об'єктом, після чого закриють в стримуючої клітці і будуть нести її в камеру змісту об'єкта. Якщо їм по дорозі зустрінеться SCP-096, бійці відвернуться від нього. Якщо група зіткнеться з SCP-049-2 або зараженим хірургом, то застрелить їх. При досягненні електричних воріт група зробить запит на їх відключення, але через деякий час ворота будуть знову запущені. Реплики Обычная речь бойцов и интеркома Все реплики и фразы членов МОГ и голоса по интеркому находятся под спойлером. ;Появление опергруппы *''Mobile Task Force unit Epsilon-11, designated Nine Tailed Fox has entered the facility. All remaining survivors are advised to stay in the evacuation shelter, or any other safe area until the unit has secured the facility. We'll start escorting personnel out when the escaped SCPs have been recontained. (Мобільна оперативна група Эпсилон- 11, також Девятихвостая Лиса, увійшла до комплексу. Усім, що вижило рекомендується залишатися в притулку або у будь-кому другом безпечному місці, поки група не зачистить комплекс. Ми почнемо виводити персонал назовні, коли умови утримання усіх SCP- об'єктів будуть відновлені..)'' ;Объявления для персонала Фонда после входа МОГ *''An announcement to all personnel: the lift to Gate B has been locked down to insure the safety of the upper areas of the facility. Please remember to stay inside the evacuation shelters until the facility has been secured. (Повідомлення усього персоналу : ліфт до Виходу B заблокований з метою забезпечення безпеки верхніх ділянок комплексу. Пам'ятайте: залишайтеся усередині притулків, поки комплекс не буде зачищений.ектов будуть відновлені.будуть відновлені.)'' *''We would like to advise all surviving personnel once again: do not attempt to reach the exits. Either find the safe area or go into one of many evacuation shelters inside the facility. (Попереджаємо усіх співробітників, що вижили, ще раз: не намагайтеся досягти виходів. Знайдіть безпечне місце або вирушайтев одно из множества убежищ внутри комплекса.)'' ;Объявления после входа МОГ, обращённые к игроку *''Subject D-9341, report to the nearest security checkpoint for questioning. (Подопытный D-9341, проследуйте к ближайшему контрольному пункту для допроса.)'' *''Subject D-9341, report to the nearest security force. Failing to do so will result in immediate termination. (Подопытный D-9341, проследуйте к ближайшей охранной команде. Неповиновение повлечёт за собой немедленное уничтожение.)'' *''Subject D-9341, report to Gate A immediately for questioning. (Подопытный D-9341, немедленно проследуйте к Выходу A для допроса.)'' *''Subject D-9341 designated for termination. (Подопытный D-9341 назначен на уничтожение.)'' ;Если у игрока в инвентаре находится SCP-объект *''Subject D-9341, report to the nearest mobile task force unit for retreival of several high-importance objects. (Подопытный D-9341, проследуйте к ближайшей мобильной оперативной группе для передачи нескольких объектов высокой важности.)'' ;Обнаружение игрока *''A Class D detected. (Обнаружен Класс D.)'' Файл:ClassD4.ogg *''You, stop! (А ну, стой!)'' Файл:Stop3.ogg *''Stop right there! (Стоять!)'' *''Class-D spotted! (Замечен Класс D!)'' *''Class D found. (Класс D найден.)'' *''There he is. Start shooting! (Вот он. Открыть огонь!)'' *''There you are! (Вот ты где!)'' *''Hm, there's a Class-D nearby. Keep your eyes out. (Хм, поблизости находится Класс D. Следите за ним.)Файл:ClassD2.ogg *''I've detected a Class-D nearby. Be watchful. (Я обнаружил неподалёку Класс D. Будьте внимательны.)Файл:ClassD3.ogg *''Hey hey halt! (Эй! Эй! Стоять!)Файл:Stop5.ogg *''Look, he's over there! (Смотрите-ка, он здесь!)Файл:ThereHeIs4.ogg *''Aha! Found the Class-D! (Ага! Обнаружил Класс D!)Файл:ThereHeIs5.ogg *''Oh hey, it's a Class-D! (Эй, это Класс D!)Файл:ThereHeIs6.ogg ;Поиск игрока *''Come out, you bastard! (Выходи, ублюдок!)'' Файл:Searching5.ogg *''Searching for Class D. (Ищем класс D.)'' *''Come out, you gonna die anyway! (Выходи, ты всё равно умрёшь!)'' *''Look for him. (Ищите его.)Файл:Searching4.ogg *''Jävla helvete, come out! (Твою мать, выходи!)Файл:Searching6.ogg ;Потеря игрока *''Target lost. Reverting back to the original objective. (Цель потеряна. Возвращаемся обратно к первоначальной цели.)'' *''Class D has escaped us. Return to previous task. (Класс D сбежал от нас. Возвращаемся к предыдущей задаче.)'' *''Look, he ran away... Whatever I guess he won't matter too much. (Смотрите-ка, он сбежал... В любом случае, он не имеет большого значения.)Файл:TargetLost3.ogg ;Убийство игрока *''Target terminated. (Цель уничтожена.) *''I'm glad that's over with. (Думаю, с этим всё.)'' *''Class D has been terminated. (Класс D был уничтожен.)Файл:TargetTerminated3.ogg *''Kill confirmed. Come on let's move out. (Убийство подтверждено. Уходим отсюда.)Файл:TargetTerminated4.ogg ;Встречают игрока в Выходе A *''Stop right there! Class-D has been found. (Стоять! Обнаружен класс D.)Файл:GateA.ogg ;Встреча с SCP-049 (с версии 1.3.4) *''Watch your back, SCP-049 has just been spotted. (Будьте начеку! Обнаружен SCP-049.) *''SCP-049 is in the area, keep a lookout. (SCP-049 в зоне, сохраняйте бдительность.)'' *''SCP-049 is right on top of us, watch your back. (SCP-049 неподалёку от нас, будьте начеку.)'' *''Plague Doctor has just been spotted, everybody just stay calm. (Обнаружен Чумной доктор. Всем оставаться на местах.)'' *''Plague Doctor has just been spotted. (Обнаружен Чумной доктор.)'' ;Встреча с SCP-049-2 (в т. ч. игрока в облике зомби) *''Nine Tailed Fox to Control, an active SCP-049-2 instance detected. (Девятихвостая Лиса Центру, обнаружен образец SCP-049-2.)'' *''SCP-049-2... terminated. (SCP-049-2... уничтожен.)'' ;Встреча с SCP-096 *''SCP-096 has been spotted! Starting SCRAMBLE gear. (Замечен SCP-096! Загрузка программы СВАЛКА.)'' *''I've spotted SCP-096. Over. (Заметил SCP-096. Конец связи.)Файл:096spotted2.ogg ;Встреча с SCP-106 *''SCP-106 has been spotted! Running! (Замечен SCP-106! Бежим!) *''The old man is coming out! Let's get the fuck out of here! (Появляется старик! Сваливаем отсюда к чёрту!)'' *''Forget about the D, we gotta run! (Забудьте про D, мы должны сваливать!)'' *''I've spotted SCP-106, run! (Заметил SCP-106, бежим!)Файл:106spotted4.ogg ;Протокол возврата RP-106-N (вырезано в версии 1.3.2) *''We've reached the containment room of SCP-106. (Мы нашли камеру содержания SCP-106.) *''Initiating the recall protocol..........SCP-106 contain successfully. (Запускаем протокол возврата. пауза Условия содержания SCP-106 успешно восстановлены.)'' *''Someone seems to have already capture SCP-106. Proceeding to the secondary objectives. (Похоже, кто-то уже захватил SCP-106. Переходим ко второстепенным заданиям.)'' *''SCP-106 located. (SCP-106 обнаружен.)'' ;После восстановления бойцами МОГ условий содержания SCP-106 (вырезано, не используется) *''SCP-106 contained successfully by Foxtrot Unit 1. (Условия содержания SCP-106 успешно восстановлены спецподразделением №1.)'' ;Встреча с SCP-173 *''SCP-173 spotted! (Замечен SCP-173!)'' Файл:173spotted2.ogg *''Forget about the D! Keep your sight on the statue! (Забудьте про D! Смотрите на статую!)Файл:173spotted3.ogg *''Blinking. (Моргаю.) ;Восстановление условий содержания SCP-173 *''SCP-173 has been put in the containment box / The statue is in the box. Taking to containment chamber. (SCP-173 помещён в сдерживающую клетку / Статуя в клетке. Несём её в камеру содержания.)'' *''Command, we've boxed up SCP-173. We're moving to its containment chamber now to contain it, out. (База, мы заперли SCP-173. Теперь движемся к его камере, чтоб восстановить условия содержания. Конец связи.)Файл:173box3.ogg *''SCP-173 / The statue is in containment chamber. Closing door. (SCP-173 / Статуя в камере содержания. Закрываем двери.) *''SCP-173 is back in containment. Proceeding to next objective. (Условия содержания SCP-173 восстановлены. Переходим к следующим заданиям.)'' *''SCP-173 has been secured in its containment chamber, we're moving on to the next objective. Out. (SCP-173 заперт в своей камере. Переходим к следующему заданию. Конец связи.)Файл:173cont4.ogg ;После восстановления бойцами МОГ условий содержания SCP-173 *''SCP-173 contained successfully by Foxtrot Unit 1. (Условия содержания SCP-173 успешно восстановлены спецподразделением №1.) ;Запрос на отключение электрических ворот *''Nine Tailed Fox to Сontrol. Requesting the disabling of the Tesla Gate nearest to our position. (Девятихвостая Лиса Центру. Запрашиваем отключение электро-ворот рядом с нашим расположением.)'' ;Голос по интеркому после отключения ворот *''Control to Nine Tailed Fox. Tesla Gate disabled. (Центр Девятихвостой Лисе. Электро-ворота отключены.)'' *''Control to Nine Tailed Fox. Tesla Gate Deactivated. You can now pass. (Центр Девятихвостой Лисе. Электро-ворота деактивированы. Вы можете проходить.)Файл:Tesla2.ogg *''Control to Nine Tailed Fox. Tesla Gate in your sector is now idle. Proceed safely. (Центр Девятихвостой Лисе. Электро-ворота в вашем секторе теперь бездействуют. Продолжайте безопасно.)Файл:Tesla3.ogg Сканирование камер видеонаблюдения Все реплики и фразы при работе с камерами находятся под спойлером. ;После того как МОГ запросит сканирование камер безопасности * Control to Nine-Tailed Fox. We are now checking the camera feeds for potential threats. You should see any unauthorized intruders or escapees pinged on your navigation devices. (Центр Девятихвостой Лисе. Мы проверяем камеры видеонаблюдения на потенциальные угрозы. Вы должны увидеть, что на ваших навигационных устройствах обнаружены несанкционированные злоумышленники или беглецы.)Файл:AnnouncCameraCheck.ogg ;После сканирования камер * Control to Nine-Tailed Fox. Camera scan complete. Multiple stragglers, their positions are now being broadcasted to you. (Центр Девятихвостой Лисе. Сканирование камер завершено. Несколько отставших, их позиции теперь передаются вам.)Файл:AnnouncCameraFound1.ogg * Control to Nine-Tailed Fox. Camera scan complete. Only a single Class-D remains. (Центр Девятихвостой Лисе. Сканирование камер завершено. Остался лишь один сотрудник D-класса.)Файл:AnnouncCameraFound2.ogg ;После сканирования камер, и они не найдут выживших * Control to Nine-Tailed Fox. Camera scan complete. No signs of unauthorized survivors, over. (Центр Девятихвостой Лисе. Сканирование камер завершено. Никаких следов неавторизованных выживших, конец связи.)Файл:AnnouncCameraNoFound.ogg Разговоры по радио Все реплики и фразы по радио находятся под спойлером. ;Случайные фразы *— Man. I wish we still had some of that 420-J. It was so awesome. (Чувак. Надеюсь, у нас есть ещё несколько тех 420-J. Это было так круто.) :— I still keep a plant somewhere, man. (У меня ещё кое-где хранится растение, бро.) :— Hey man, what if we gave some 420-J to that freaky statue thing? (Эй, братан, а что, если дать немного 420-J той жутковатой статуе?) :— Why, he's like, already stoned. laugh (Зачем? Она и так уже, похоже, словила кайф. смеется) *— Did you hear that!? (Вы это слышали?) :— Yeah, the big lizard thing is making a huge mess somewhere out there. (Да, большая ящерица где-то разводит огромный беспорядок.)Файл:Random2.ogg *''This place seriously gives me the creeps... Let's get over with this quickly. (Это место выводит меня из себя... Давайте побыстрее закончим с этим.)Файл:Random3.ogg *— ''I wonder what will happen after this, man. (Мне интересно, что будет после этого.) :— I don't know. Let's just get over with. (Не знаю. Давай просто закончим с этим.) :— Okay. (Ладно.)Файл:Random4.ogg *— This place is so fucking crazy. (Это место такое, блин, безумное.) :— No shit, Sherlock. (Без булды, Шерлок.) *— Holy shit. He's dead. What the fuck!? How did he... Anyone wanna try that? (Чёрт побери. Он мёртв. Что за хрень!? Как он... Кто-нибудь хочет попробовать?) :— No way, you moron! (Ни за что, придурок!) :— The jackass didn't look ahead. Why the heck didn't he notice it? (Этот болван не посмотрел вперёд. Какого чёрта он не заметил его?) *— You guys want to put some stuff in that clockwork thing to see what comes out? (Ребята, хотите положить что-нибудь в тот часовой механизм, чтобы посмотреть, что выйдет?) :— You must be fucking crazy, that thing is dangerous. (Ты сошёл с ума, эта штука опасная.) :— Well, I'm so curious. What could happen? (И всё-таки мне любопытно. Что произойдёт?) :— Shut the hell up. Let's get this over with. (Заткнись. Давайте закончим с этим.) :— Okay. (Ладно.) ;В Выходе B *''They will detonate the Alpha warheads. Let's hope the shield takes the blast. (Они собираются подорвать боеголовки Альфа. Будем надеяться, что щит выдержит взрыв.)'' *''This will be some loud shit. (Эта хрень будет очень громкой.)'' *''OH MY FUCKING GOD! (БОЖЕ МОЙ!)'' *''Huh, seems that they cancelled the detonation. (Хм, похоже, они отменили детонацию.)'' Интересные факты *Изначально обозначение «Эпсилон-11» и название «Девятихвостая лиса» были придуманы специально для игры, т. к. в архивах Фонда отсутствовала такая опергруппа. Однако в 2017 году «Лису» включили в официальный список мобильных оперативных групп Фонда SCPMTF E-11 «Nine-Tailed Fox» — Mobile Task Forces, дав ей личный логотип и описание. **В ходе разработки предлагалось другое название данной МОГ — «Облако-9» (англ. Cloud Nine). Однако, в конце концов, разработчики остановились на «Девятихвостой Лисе», как более подходящем имени. Тем не менее, старое название было использовано для другой опергруппы, упоминаемой на мониторе в Выходе B. **Предположительно, название МОГ ссылается к древней японской либо корейской легенде. *Члены МОГ вооружены пистолетами-пулемётами FN P90, как и охранники. *Чаще всего реагируют только на игрока, не обращая внимания на SCP-объекты. *Ведут огонь без перезарядки. *В старых версиях не захватывали SCP-173, cозданного консольной командой. thumb|250px|Сравнение модели GIGN и старой модели МОГhttp://vk.com/wall-24817197_113980 *Старая модель МОГ до версии 1.0 частично использует текстуры бойцов GIGN из игры Counter-Strike. К тому же, текстура головы оперативника являлась также текстурой головы охранника, т. к. они имели одну и ту же модель (с той лишь разницей, что одежда охранников белая, а не синяя). С версии 1.0 данные текстуры не используются, поскольку МОГовцы теперь имеют отдельную модель и текстуру. *Расположение МОГ при нарушении условий содержания: **3 человека спаунятся в комплексе. **Ещё 4 в воротах А. При этом, если игрок отключил боеголовки, трое спаунятся в Воротах Б, но вообще написано, что всего в Эпсилон-11 9 человек. *Диалог об SCP-420-J и SCP-173 взят из протокола экспериментов SCP-420-J. *Судя по отчёту об инциденте 096-1-A, программа СВАЛКА (ныне — ШИФРАТОР) должна выглядеть как прибор ночного видения. На членах МОГ отсутствует что-либо, напоминающее этот предмет. *До версии 1.2.3 были способны совершить протокол возврата RP-106-N, даже если SCP-106 был выпущен; алгоритм, позволяющий бойцам совершить протокол, был временно убран из-за возможных ошибок. В версии 1.3.2 связанные с ним реплики также были вырезаны. Галерея JtiyJW7bGSE.jpg|Логотип МОГ Epsilon-11.jpg|«Официальный» логотип МОГ Эпсилон-11 (с 2017 г.) MTFbody.jpg|Текстура тела МОГ до версии 1.0 Helmet.jpg|Текстура головы (также текстура головы охранника) до версии 1.0 MTF_newdiffuse02.png|Текстура МОГ с версии 1.0 MTF lens diffuse01.png|Текстура линзы маски 124px-Mtfnobg.png|Член МОГ до версии 1.0 MTF_no_bg.png|Член МОГ с версии 1.0 NTF Player's Companion model.png|Боец-компаньон в Nine Tailed Fox Mod Примечания